Little Red Riding Hood
by zElliexmagic
Summary: The Wolf War: it was the werewolves against the warriors. For seven long years they've been fighting each other, but neither side knew the second in command of Tartaros and Little Red Riding Hood meet in secret...and fall in love. (Romeo and Juliet themed) NaLu
1. Prologue

**First off, I had major writers' block so I was working on side projects as I thought up what to do, but then when I** _ **finally**_ **get an idea what to do on this story, I get sick. Like,** _ **really**_ **sick, but I'm all better now! Don't worry! I'm fine! When I was healthy again I sent my friend, AnimeaMari a message telling her that I wanted to change this into a short series (probably the same size as "Eruption") because the idea I had gotten was too long to finish in an oneshot…yes, that is what happened during the long month of not posting anything.**

 **As an apology – and I wasn't going to post "Summer Camp" until it was completely finished – but I'm going to post everything I had written during my writers' block for this story. So beware, you are going to get a lot of updates in a few days.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Little Red Riding Hood (Prologue)

It all began on July 7, x777…

It started by the murder of the Master of Fairy Tail. The S-class fighters immediately sprung into combat, despite their mournful hearts. The other villagers soon began to realize what was happening and lent the superior fighters a hand: the first battle of the Wolf War had begun.

No one understood what drove the werewolves against them, neither Fairy Tail nor other villages. Some say that they didn't like the master. Some say that Fairy Tail had something they wanted. Others say they were simply bloodthirsty. Most people say the werewolf pack planned their treason since the beginning.

They were living in harmony among each other: Fairy Tail and Tartaros. There was no racism. Neither side cared whether or not they were human or werewolf. Tartaros, the werewolf pack, lived on the outskirts of Fairy Tail; in the forest. They often came into the village to visit family friends. Some of them even lived in Fairy Tail and only went into the woods when the full moon ascended in the air.

All that harmony…that truce…came crashing down…

All of the sudden, both sides couldn't stand even the _mention_ of the opposite race! They loathed their enemies so much they'd immediately try to kill each other the moment their eyes met.

As the first battle of the Wolf War raged on, a little girl who was bawling and bawling until her head ached from the crying, curled into a ball outside a destroyed building that she once called her home. She knew her mother and father were still inside…and she knew they weren't going to come out.

Her parents were gone…Michelle, her sister, was gone…she had no friends and no other family living in the Fairy Tail village.

The girl was all alone.

Hugging her brown cloak her mother made her to her shoulders, the little girl sniffed and wiped her dirty hands against her eyes, picking herself up onto her feet and running. She didn't really know where she was going, but she knew she needed to get away from all this chaos.

This ridiculous chaos…

When she lifted her hand to wipe her eyes again, she found herself in the middle of Fairy Tail Forest:

Tartaros' territory…

The orphaned child turned around to run back to her village, but was only met by more trees. She had gotten herself lost in Tartaros' woods, and she was certain they would find her and kill her.

She curled up in a ball at the base of a tree, cold, dirty, and hungry. Her family was dead and now she was going to join them. She could hear the werewolves howling near her, but none of them appeared.

Then suddenly, she could hear someone – a human – panting:

"…H-hey guys…I think they're gone now…" It was a feminine voice, belonging to a child that sounded only a few years older than her.

"We finally drove them out of town, huh?" This was a masculine voice that sounded slick back and without a care.

"Hey guys! I think I see someone over here!" It was another young feminine voice.

The child cowered even more, pushing herself against the trunk of the tree even more and pulling her cloak closer around her face.

"Be careful, Mira! It could be a werewolf!"

"Shut up, you red headed brat! You think I don't know that?! It's a child! Come over here!"

Mira…the little girl knew that name…

A girl in her early teens appeared at the little girl's feet and stared her down.

The little girl remembered her now. She's the She-Devil, Mirajane Strauss. She's one of the S-class fighters in Fairy Tail. She had her long, white hair in a ponytail and wore black revealing clothing.

"So who are you then?" Her cold, blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul.

"Mirajane, be nice! Give her some space! She's probably really scared right now!"

Mira scowled and turned around, revealing two other people: the one who had spoken just now was the other child in her early teens, looking the same age as Mira. She was in a dress, but had a breastplate on for protection and her long red hair was in a braid. The man who was with them was tall and blonde. The famous lightning scar on his eye gave his identity away.

All three of them were S-class fighters.

"You're not my mom, Erza!" Mira snapped. "I'm older than you anyway!"

"You're only older by a couple of months, you old lady!" Erza snapped.

Mira gasped, "Just because I have white hair, doesn't make me an old lady!"

"Knock it off you two," Laxus scolded the two, but his attention was on the girl wrapped in the brown hood. He squatted next to her and carefully put his rough hand on her small arm. "It's okay. The werewolves are gone now."

Erza followed in suit, cautiously so she wouldn't scare her, and got on her knees in front of the small child. He put a hand to her shoulder. "We're not going to hurt you. It's over now. Tell us where your family is and we'll take you to them."

Slowly but surely, the girl opened her mouth to mutter three words: "T-they're all dead…"

Laxus and Erza exchanged sympathetic looks.

"What's your name, kid?" Mira crossed her arms, ignoring the tension filled atmosphere.

"Mira!" Erza scolded.

The little girl opened her mouth again, still trembling in fear. "I-it's L-Lucy…Lucy H-Heartfilia…"

Erza smiled politely and lifted the small ten-year-old girl to her feet. "I'm Erza Scarlet. It's very nice to meet you, Lucy. Come on, we'll get you to safety. I have a lot of friends who would love to meet you."

With a nod and a pull of her brown hood closer to her, Lucy nodded staying close to Erza's side. The redhead had an arm around her tenderly and Lucy hugged back already looking up to the redhead as an older sister.

Lucy had never had an older sister, Michelle was younger than her…and they killed her. Tartaros killed her sister…and her parents.

And they killed Master Precht…and made so many orphans on that day.

That day: July 7, x777…the day the Wolf War began…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I tried to make it pretty dramatic and capturing. XD How did I do?**

 **-zEllie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all from the wonderful compliments I received from the second chapter of "Bloody Child"! This one unknown guest had me blushing! XD Thanks a lot! *hugs everyone*. My friend Crystal-Amou asked for another chapter of "Little Red Riding Hood" so here it is. I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Little Red Riding Hood (Ch. 1)

The first time Lucy swung a sword was in a fight with Erza. It was a training fight, of course, but she could still remember the way she clenched the hilt so hard that her knuckles turned white and the way she shook.

Lucy lived with Erza ever since she and the other S-class fighters found her in the woods. She was an older sister, a self-defense teacher, and an inspiration to her. Erza's bravery and strength were like no other and she often lead the battles against Tartaros. Lucy trained and fought hard to impress her sister, but Erza wanted her safer than anything.

The first time Lucy killed a werewolf was something she could remember clearly. She was twelve years old and on her way to the Strauss', who lived dangerously in the woods. It was a wolf who was alone, hungry, and stalking her, waiting for her to completely let her guard down. It was cold and Lucy hugged her brown cloak to her freezing form when the wolf lunged. She just had a small sword on her, but she didn't have experience and enough react time. She screamed, tumbling onto the ground with a claw mark on her forearm. The wolf had pinned her and she couldn't reach her sword so she grabbed the nearest tree branch, slugging him in the face with it. When he yelped in pain, Lucy stood up, gripping her wounded arm and reached for her sword. The wolf lunged again, but this time Lucy was ready. She fell to the ground again on her back with a thud and a terrified scream and opened her eyes to see her sword piercing though the wolf – her sword had gone up in defense in time. Blood – oh so much blood spilled out of the wolf and covered her…

…staining her cloak in a blood red…

As expected, Mira and the Strauss' freaked out when Lucy arrived. They cleaned her up and tended to her wound, but as hard as the tried, they couldn't get the red out of the once-brown hood. Lucy didn't exactly mind though; it was just a hood.

From then on, she was known as Little Red Riding Hood.

Levy, Lucy's best friend, went on and on about how famous she had become in Fairy Tail. More people began to notice her and she began to make more friends, such as Gray, Gajeel, and Juvia.

There was no one else in Fairy Tail who hated Tartaros as much as Gray. The werewolves slaughtered his entire family (like Lucy's, but he was more hateful toward them than she was) and he promised his dying father that he would kill any and every werewolf he could. He was strong and Lucy loved him like an older brother, but honestly, his quirks were just too…quirky. The way he'd lounge in a swimsuit in the snow like sand on a beach and would unconsciously strip, either during lunch or in a heat of a battle, was something no one, not even him, would see coming. Juvia, Lucy and Levy's newest best friend, loved it though. She didn't care about his quirks; she loved him the way he was.

Gajeel and Levy instantly clicked. After two months, they became a couple as most people expected. They were so unpredictable, argued and loved, and Lucy loved to watch them interact! They were hilarious!

The first time Lucy engaged a conversation with a werewolf, she was frightened and confused…

She was going on seventeen and sent on a mission from the new master of Fairy Tail, Makarov. Porlyusica requested healing herbs from the woods and Lucy accepted. She wasn't the strongest fighter in Fairy Tail, but she could take care of herself and Erza knew it, so she let her go.

Lucy found the herbs within five minutes after entering Tartaros' territory. She kept her guard up, watching her back frequently as she pulled at the weeds and put them in her basket, but somehow he was able to sneak up on her.

"Hi there."

She froze, slowly turning around.

He had strange pink hair that matched his pointy ears and fluffy tail. He wore a white scarf and black vest that shoved off his abs nicely and sandals that somehow made no noise when he walked. His onyx eyes and wide smile showed off his fangs and were kind, but she didn't trust them.

Instead of greeting him back, Lucy shot to her feet, getting into the fighting position Erza showed her many time and gripped the hilt of her sword, glaring daggers at him.

The werewolf shot his hands up in defense. "Woah, easy there…"

"Stay back!"

He took a step back, but didn't leave or attack. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Is there any possible reason why I should believe that?!" Lucy's knuckles turned white because of how hard she gripped her sword. She was pretty sure this was a surprise attack. She looked around frantically, especially behind her back like Erza taught her, but at the same time, she kept her eyes on the pink haired werewolf in front of her.

"There's no one around, just you and me," he kept his hands up.

"Is that another lie I should believe?!"

He sighed, letting his arms fall into his pant pockets. "Fine, look around all you want."

Lucy scoffed at his attempt to get her to think that she was stupid and let her guard down. She ignored him, continuing to listen indefinitely for footsteps and look for Tartaros. She had to be close to their den…

"We're not anywhere near it," he replied, making her realize she spoke out loud. "It's on the eastern part of Fairy Tail Forest."

Lucy turned back to him, still not believing, "then why are _you_ here alone?"

"For the same reason you are: I'm under orders to pick herbs for the wounded from our battle last week. By the way," he smiled widely again, "the name's Natsu!"

"I don't care!" Lucy kept her guard up.

Lucy watched as Natsu picked up her basket of herbs and walked closer to her, holding it out to her, "here, this is yours."

"Stay back!" She said, taking steps back away from him.

His eyes widened slightly, "watch out; turn around."

Lucy didn't listen to him, continuing to walk backwards. If she turned around, he'd surely attack her.

Instead, her foot caught on the edge of a cliff and she gasped, finally letting go of her sword and flailed, trying to balance herself.

Natsu dropped her basket, lunging at her. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, realizing he was going to shove her off the cliff and awaited the fall, waiting for her neck to break.

However, instead of the shove and fall she was expecting, Natsu grabbed onto her arms pulling her toward him and her face hit his scarf.

"Phew!" He exclaimed, balancing her by wrapping his arms around her waist, "that was close; are you okay?"

Lucy blinked before looking up at him, not realizing that she was literally in the arms of an enemy; that was something she never thought would happen. "You…you saved me…"

"Well yeah!" He exclaimed like it was something normal, something everybody does. He let go of her, smiling brightly. "Of course I would! Why wouldn't I?" He let go of her.

Lucy still stunned, watched him gather all the herbs that fell out of her basket that he dropped and handed it back to her.

"W-why did you save me?" She blankly asked as she took the basket in her hands.

"Because you're a living being, just like me…and I'm sick of fighting all the time…" He looked away, pulling at his scarf.

Lucy just simply stared as he crouched down at the herbs and picked his share. Lucy mumbled, "T-thank you," knowing werewolves had great hearing and turned to leave.

"Oi!" Natsu exclaimed, turning to her as she stopped to look at him. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Lucy hesitated. He _did_ just save her, but is it just because he wanted to earn her trust? Should she really give her name to a werewolf? What'll happen if Erza or Gray found out about this?

"…Lucy."

And just like that, she was gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The second time she met Natsu was during a more urgent matter.

She, the S-class fighters, Gray, and the Strauss Siblings were running through the forest at a blazing speed, ignoring the burning of their lungs and focused on the screams ahead of them.

"Wendy!" Gray screamed, giving the little fighter hope that she will be saved.

"We're being followed; they're tracking us!" Lisanna shouted, noticing the werewolves following them.

"Split up!" Erza shouted and instantly, they all left each other's sights.

Lucy went left, falling and rolling into a ball as she fell downhill. When she hit the bottom she sprung onto her feet and continued sprinting. She could hear the werewolf behind her, growling with adrenaline and gaining on her.

Tartaros is fast. Even running a long distance race didn't even make them break a sweat.

" _I can't lose him; I'm going to have to attack,_ " Lucy drew her sword, spinning on her heels.

Of course, the full moon wasn't out so it looked like a human except he had ears, fangs, a tail, and claws; he was running on all fours like a dog, growling.

She waited a moment before charging: "Haahh!"

Sharp nails and steel collided and Lucy's expression remained hard as her sword blocked one hand. However, the brother stuck her. She yelped and squeezed one eye shut as the wolf's attack scratched up the side of her face. For a moment, all she could see is red, but a moment is too long.

She was pushed down on the ground with a thump, realizing she had dropped her sword. As the wolf attacked, she reached for a large rock, striking him in a face. With a howl he stumbled back, giving Lucy her opportunity: grabbing her fallen sword, she impaled him through the chest and he fell lifeless.

Panting hard, Lucy turned to run; Wendy was in trouble!

She ran half a mile from the dead wolf when she saw him. He was getting a drink from the stream and he immediately noticed Lucy's face wound, her exhaustion, her panting, and her sweat.

"Lucy?" Natsu stood up; she was surprised he remembered her name. It was a nearly two months ago when they met. "What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Where's Wendy?!" She demanded, stomping up to him. His hands went up and he backed away as she got closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who's Wendy?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Werewolf! Where is she?!"

"Hold on, Lucy! Don't you remember me?!"

She ignored him, "your pack took her! Where is she?!"

"My pack kidnapped a girl named Wendy? You must be mistaken…"

"I'm not mistaken, Natsu! You know dang well what I'm talking about!" She was directly in front of him now, poking him in the chest with her finger. His back had hit a tree. "Tartaros kidnapped my friend, Wendy! Tell me where she is!"

"Tartaros doesn't take prisoners," Natsu said sternly, grabbing her wrist to stop her from poking him. "We just kill. It must be someone else who took her."

"No," Lucy shook her head, "It was Tartaros. They're tracking my friends and me down. I just killed one of you."

Natsu's eyes slightly narrowed at her before looking up and mumbling, "Those idiots! What are they thinking?"

"You saved me two months ago," Lucy said, gaining his attention again. "Please, help me save Wendy!"

Natsu didn't say anything. Instead, he gently pushed her away, sniffing the air. Wendy had stopped screaming long ago so it was harder to track her down, but if Lucy had the help of a werewolf, it'll be easy.

"Fresh air, sugar, and lilies," Natsu turned to her. "Do you recognize that?"

Lucy nodded. Wendy's body wash always smelled like the sky.

"That's Wendy's scent," Natsu took Lucy's hand, being careful not to stab her with his nails and took off running with her in tow. "She's this way!"

Lucy was slightly surprised she got him to help her so quickly without persuasion, but she wasn't complaining. Wendy was her friend and she needed help.

She followed Natsu as fast as her feet allowed her through the woods, panting so hard she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. It seems they ran another half mile until he finally stopped, causing Lucy to slam into his back.

"Hey! If you're going to stop, warn me!"

"Ssh!" He spun around to hiss at her, putting a finger to his lips. She shut her mouth as Natsu beckoned her to follow him.

Lucy quietly followed, being careful not to step on any branches. They got down on their hands and knees and quietly crawled into a bush to see what was happening on the other side of them.

Quietly, Lucy gasped.

They were at the very edge of Fairy Tail forest, leading into Fairy Tail Prairie (which is also Tartaros Territory). Wendy was unconscious in the middle of a group of five werewolves who were circling her. Her clothes were torn, her weapons were gone, and her wounds were nothing compared to the one Lucy had on her face.

She was about to charge, growling, but Natsu stopped her.

"No," he whispered so quietly, she could barely hear him. "Let me handle this. You stay here."

Lucy was about to argue, but hesitantly nodded. Natsu stood up walking out of woods. "Oi!" He shouted harshly, "what're you mutts doing?!"

The five werewolves turned to him, immediately bowing in respect. "Master END! I didn't know you were coming to help us with our mission!"

Lucy's eyes widened. " _Natsu is the master of Tartaros?!_ "

"On your feet, Dogs! What is this human doing here?!" Natsu gestured to Wendy, walking toward her. "You know we don't take prisoners!"

"We know, sir," One female werewolf spoke, "but during the mission we got hungry and this girl was the closest food opportunity we had."

Lucy growled.

"Sayla," Natsu turned to her, "I see what you're doing now, but I don't think this skinny human child is going to feed you all. She's bleeding enough as it is. Leave her here to die, go feed on a group of deer, deliver the leftover meat to our den, and return to your mission."

"Yes, Master END," Sayla bowed again along with the other werewolves before they all ran into the woods. Lucy ducked her head so they wouldn't see her and thankfully, they hadn't.

She stood up when the coast was clear and walked out into the prairie. Natsu was crouched over Wendy, looking over her wounds. "Her wounds are deep, but there isn't that many. She should be fine."

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy fell on her knees on the other side of Wendy. Like Natsu said, she was going to be fine. She looked up at him. "So you're the leader of Tartaros?"

Natsu shook his head, "I'm second in command. My older brother, Zeref, is the leader; third in command is a werewolf named Mard Geer."

"I see…thank you for helping me."

"It's not a problem," he smiled at her, despite his previous harsh words to a few members of his pack, and stood up, "I hope to see you again someday, Lucy."

"Hey wait!"

He turned to her, "yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion, "for what?"

"For making you betray your pack…and I'm sorry for the way I treated you the last time we talked."

He blinked for a moment as her words processed and then opened his mouth to talk, but he never got the chance:

"Lucy! Wendy!"

Lucy spun around, seeing the S-class fighters, Gray, and the Strauss Siblings running up to them. They were injured, but it wasn't too bad.

"Erza! Guys!" Lucy watched them as they hurried over to them.

"Is Wendy okay?!" Mira shouted.

"She's knocked out and her wounds are deep, but she'll be fine!"

Remembering Natsu, Lucy turned to him, but he had vanished.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Well? What do you think?! Do you like it?! Sorry it's a little long…XD**

 **-zEllie**


	3. Chapter 2

**This was a reward for my friend getting good grades on her finals! XD Great job, Girlie! Love ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Little Red Riding Hood (Ch. 2)

"Don't forget your weapon," Erza reminded as she sharpened her sword and watched the blonde gather medical supplies in her basket.

"Yes, Erza, I know," Lucy replied, rushing.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will."

Lisanna was suddenly sick with the flu and the Strauss' were out of medicine. With a dove, Erza and Lucy received a letter from Mira and in the middle of the night, Lucy was on her way.

Master Makarov was extremely strict when it came to entering the forest at night. He didn't want anyone to go in there at all unless it was absolutely necessary, especially alone. Tartaros was active during the night and were all over Fairy Tail Forest.

Erza wasn't able to go with Lucy to the Strauss'; being an S-class fighter had many responsibilities and was too busy to be able to go. She didn't like the idea of Lucy going in there alone, but she taught the blonde everything she knows. The redhead knew that she would be fine even at night. Plus, she needed to let Master Makarov know that Lucy was leaving.

"I should go now," Little Red Riding Hood said, tightening her red cloak around her and pulled it over her blonde locks. "I'll stay the night there. I'll see you tomorrow, Erza."

With a quick hug, Erza bid her younger adoptive sister farewell as she made her way to the master.

Lucy ran through the woods, ignoring the fact that she was being loud. Tartaros probably already knew she was in their territory, but Lucy was concerned about Lisanna and made no movement to slow down and keep quiet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy was nearly there when she came across the hill. Below it, she only had a little more ways to go before she made it to the cabin. She could barely see in the dark – thank goodness there wasn't a full moon tonight, otherwise, Tartaros would be all over her – but she knew her way very well and wasn't about to get herself lost.

She didn't expect to collide with something hard though. At first she thought that it was a tree, but as soon as it yelped like a dog, she knew for a fact that it was a werewolf.

Down the hill the two went, entangled and rolling together like tumbleweed. The medical supplies in the basket spilled out onto the dark, green grass.

Lucy landed on her knees and elbows with a thud and groaned at the pain shooting up her limbs. The groaning echo was followed by the werewolf underneath her and Lucy wasted no time in reaching for her weapon, but she stopped at the flash of dark pink.

"Natsu?"

"L-Lucy? Gee, what the heck was that for?!"

They were chest-to-chest; Lucy tried to untangle herself, she had never been this close to a man, let alone a werewolf.

"Ow!" Lucy hissed. He just accidentally kneed her in the stomach.

"Get off me! Ugh!" Her hands were on his abdomen, pushing herself into a sitting position. She was now straddling him.

The long run finally sank in and Lucy couldn't find any strength to pull herself off him. She stared at him, panting with the tiniest bit of sweat dripping down her face. She could hear her heart beating at an alarming rate in her ears.

Natsu still had his back completely on the ground and he crossed his arms, glaring up at her. "Well? Are you going to get off or do I have to push you off?" He blinked his onyx eyes then, just then realizing how tired she looked. "Lucy?"

Her arms couldn't hold her up; Lucy began to fall over.

"Lucy!" Natsu sat up quickly, catching as she panted hard.

He cradled her against him as she caught her breath. When the sweat dried on her forehead and her heart began to beat normally, she realized that she was sitting in a werewolf's lap as he hugged her to him.

That wasn't as scary as it should've been, but sitting in his lamp was still awkward and probably crossing the line a little.

Natsu could hear her breathing even, "Are you okay now, Lucy?"

"L-Lisanna…"

He looked down at her, "What?"

Suddenly, Lucy scrambled out of his lap, "I gotta get to Lisanna!" She crawled around the grass, gathering the fallen medical supplies.

"Lisanna?" Natsu began to help her, "who's Lisanna? What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick! I gotta help her!"

Natsu grabbed her basket, handing it to her as Lucy put the supplies back in it, "is she in the cabin up ahead?"

"Yes," Lucy took her basket.

"I'll take you there. Come on."

Natsu helped her up and with a hand on the small of her back to guide her, they raced through the woods. Since he was a werewolf, he could see and was Lucy's eyes and he could see the cabin in the distance.

As they neared the cabin, Natsu stayed back a few feet to stay hidden from the light shining out the window, but Lucy made no hesitation to running up and knocking on the front door.

As the door opened, Natsu was hidden behind a tree.

"Lucy, you're here," It was Mira who answered the door.

"Where is she?"

As the door closed behind the two girls, Natsu sighed, wishing he could talk more to the only human friend he has ever had.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lisanna's fever was very high and she was sweating and panting harder than Lucy was a few moments ago. It worried Little Red Riding Hood, but her siblings were surprisingly calm.

"Lisanna," Lucy said, lifting her head up, "I need you to take this, okay? It's medicine; it'll help you." Lisanna didn't reply, but slowly opened her mouth as Lucy held it to her lips.

"Thank you for coming here so quickly and such an ungodly hour, Lucy," Mira smiled, as she restocked the medicine cabinets.

"You're pretty brave coming out here alone in the middle of the night," Elfman praised, sitting by his younger sister's bed. "You're a real man."

Ignoring the last comment, Lucy smiled back, "It's not a problem; thank you for the compliment. I'm just glad that she's going to be okay."

"Lisanna usually gets the flu in the late fall…and it's about that time. We were just worried that she wasn't going to get the medicine she needed when her fever spiked up."

Lucy smiled, "if you're ever out of medicine, don't wait. Just send us a letter."

Mira smiled back, "of course."

"Um…I don't want to be rude, but do you guys mind me staying over tonight? I'm really tired and I could keep an eye on Lisanna if she needs anything."

Mira shook her head. "Not at all. Elfman, could you prepare the bed in the spare room for Lucy?"

"Of course."

Lucy fanned herself; it was quite hot in the room. "I'm going to get some air."

"Okay."

As Lucy shut the front door, she leaned against the wall as the autumn night air cooled her off. She sighed…what a night…

"How is she?"

Lucy gasped, jumping in her place as she opened her eyes. Her eyes needed to adjust, but she knew he was standing right in front of her.

"You're still here?"

"Well yeah," he stated like it was obvious. "Is Lisanna okay?"

As Lucy's eyes adjusted, she could see his pink ears on this head twitch. "Yeah, she's going to be fine…I'm sorry I ran into you."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it…I know you came all the out here for your friend, but you should only be out here in the daylight. At night, we're all out here. You're lucky it was me you ran into. Especially if you're alone, you shouldn't be out here."

"I know," Lucy nodded. The chilly air was starting to get a little too cold and she wrapped her red cloak around her tighter. "Thank you for your warning, but I'm not defenseless, I know how to fight."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "really? You look like you need a protector…you're so stubborn, you probably refused when Makarov appointed one to you…am I right?"

Lucy gapped at him before punching him in the shoulder hard and pouting, "jerk!"

Natsu laughed, "I'm just kidding! Lighten up!" He rubbed his shoulder.

It was silent for a few moments before a question rang in Lucy's mind, "what were you doing out here anyway?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at her, "if I asked you to tell me Fairy Tail's plans and strategies for the next week, would you?"

Lucy stayed silent.

"…Yeah, it's kinda the same thing."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get information out of you; I was just curious."

"It's okay."

Lucy bit her lip, pausing, "You should probably go now if you don't want Tartaros to catch you talking to me."

Natsu smirked, shaking his head. "Nah! I'm second-in-command. If they catch me, I can just tell them that I'm befriending you to get information."

Lucy blinked.

"…Which that's not what I'm really doing, you know that right? You're my friend."

"F-friend?"

Natsu bit his chapped lips with his fangs, looking away, "When I was little before the war began, no one liked me. They treated me like an animal…and of course, the war made the situation worse. I didn't belong there.

"You're the first human friend I've ever had."

"…I'm your friend?"

"Do you not think you are? I can understand the fact that you don't trust me, but you can at least admit that I'm your friend…or do you still not think of me as one?"

Lucy looked down at her black boots, flashbacking the moments all from when she met him. She didn't really know if she would label him a friend, but she definitely trusted him more than she did before. Natsu saved her from falling off a small cliff, saved Wendy from his _own_ comrades, and helped her get safely to the Strauss' to help Lisanna. Werewolf or not, he was definitely a shoulder to lean on.

Before she could voice this out loud, the front door opened. Lucy gasped.

"Lucy," Mira smiled, "the bed is ready in the spare room. Elfman going to sleep and I'm going to stay up with Lisanna a little longer. Are you going to bed?"

Lucy blinked confusingly; the white haired beauty seemed to ignore the fact that a pink haired werewolf was standing in front of her.

Little Red Riding Hood turned back to him, but was stunned to find him no longer there, " _When did he leave so fast?!_ "

"Lucy?"

"Oh!" Lucy turned back to Mira, smiling, "yes, I'm ready to sleep."

"Okay then," Mira smiled again before shutting the door.

Lucy turned to the darkness, "Natsu?"

There was no answer.

"Natsu? Are you still here?"

Nope, nothing.

…

There was a howl in the distance.

Lucy sighed, smiling slightly as she walked back into the cabin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'm so sorry this is late, I've literally been so busy! I'm back and pounding the keyboard though because it's been a while and I'm really itching to write! Plus, my friend, AnimeaMari came to me saying that she's been checking my account everyday ^^' sorry Girl!**

 **-zEllie**


	4. Chapter 3

**This ended up being like, eleven pages long and I wasn't ready to end it! XD So because of this sudden inspiration, I think I'll be focusing on Little Red Riding Hood for a while and pause my other stories. However, I have been requested to write a oneshot which will be posted after this update. I hope you all enjoy and the explanation for my disappearance is down at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Little Red Riding Hood (Ch. 3)

According to Mira, she and Elfman had what they needed to bring Lisanna back to health so Lucy wasn't needed anymore at the cabin. When it was morning, she left with her stomach full of Mira's delicious pancakes and told Master and Erza of the medicine that had successfully reached the Strauss'.

It had been a full month since Lucy had an encounter with any werewolf after that - well, besides the handful of occasional battles that Fairy Tail and Tartaros would often have. She had forgotten about her supposedly "friend" from the enemy who strangely always seemed to run into her in Fairy Tail Forest; it was something Lucy never had thought to question.

One day, Lucy, Erza, and their friends were coming home to Fairy Tail from the forest. They had minor wounds from a recent battle with Tartaros, but the odds were in their favor in both the fight and their objective. Master Makarov would be pleased to know that they were successful.

"I am no longer bloodthirsty!" Gajeel exclaimed with a smile on his pierced face.

"Me neither!" Gray agreed, "stupid Tartaros werewolves got what was coming to them."

Lucy wouldn't call herself a bloodthirsty person; she didn't like to fight, but she would if it meant protecting the people she cared about. She wasn't fond of war for it had been in with her her whole life. "At least we got what we came here for," she remarked to her friends.

Levy, the petite girl, shared similar feelings with that of Little Red Riding Hood. "Yeah guys, let's just head home. I'm tired and ready to lie in bed with a good book."

The blonde giggled; her best friend always loved books. If you were looking for her and no one knew where she was, she was always in the library.

"I agree," Erza said, "I'm ready for a hot bath and a nap."

"You said it, Erza," Lucy sighed, already aching to feel the warmth of the bath.

Wendy trotted silently next to them. She was still a bit shaken from the incident with the werewolves when she could've been eaten. Master Makarov thought that her courage would rise back up when she went on a mission in the forest. At first, she was scared, especially when the fight started, but the small girl found her composer and fought back. She was still a bit shaken, but was okay in the end.

"Wendy," Levy offered, "I'm planning on baking some cookies if you'd like to come over later today?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows. Didn't she just say she wanted to read and nap? The blue-haired bookworm was all too kind.

"T-thanks, Levy. I-I'd like that a lot."

"It's no problem, Wendy!" Levy smiled brightly and Lucy mirrored it. She loved her friends; she loved Fairy Tail.

"Looks like we're here," Gray said, looking up at the main hall. When they entered, they were surrounded by their family who welcomed them home warmly. Lucy smiled and waved at everybody who greeted her personally. She knew how much Fairy Tail loved their beloved Red Riding Hood, but she didn't like to brag.

"I see you've returned," Master Makarov greeted with a cheesy smile. Taking a final swig of his drink, the short man stood up and glanced at the werewolf thrown over Gajeel's shoulders. "I take it this is the werewolf we'll be interrogating?"

"You got it, Master!" Gajeel slumped him to the floor like a heavy bag of flour that is stored in a room with no sun. Lucy frowned disapprovingly, but said nothing. Jet and Droy came by to take him to the back room to tie him to a chair. The werewolf was unconscious, but soon to be awake.

"His name is Jackal; that's all we know," Erza spoke, brushing her dirty bangs out of her face. She was very tired, Lucy could tell.

"Thank you," Master Makarov replied. "Wendy, how are you doing?"

"I-I'm a bit shaken," the girl replied with honesty, "but I'll b-be okay with a little more experience."

"That's good," the old man turned to the rest of the team, "you're all dismissed for the day except you, Lucy."

Lucy was just about to turn away, excited for the bath, but as she heard her name, she internally sighed and turned back. Everybody walked away except for Erza who was wondering what that Master wanted with her sister.

"I need you to go back into the forest for something."

The blonde tried not to slouch and groan; she was just in the forest! Couldn't Master get someone else to do it? She was tired and in need of rest.

Makarov read Lucy's thoughts, "I know you were just there, but you know the forest better than anyone else."

" _I do?_ " Lucy blinked and then looked around the room at all her friends. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that he was right: out of all the people in the room, Lucy had been in the forest the most and she _did_ feel like she knew it well.

Master Makarov continued when Little Red Riding Hood remained silent, "I need you go to get my money pouch somewhere on the road from Fairy Tail to Sabertooth. I gave it to Juvia for her mission in that town and she accidentally dropped it on the way back."

"With all due respect, Master," Lucy said, "but what's so special about that money pouch? It's just a few jewels."

"Please Lucy," Makarov pressed, "I need that money pouch."

Lucy said nothing, but nodded, deciding not to press his stressed mind anymore. "Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

"But Master," Erza argued, "the sun is going to begin to set soon; what if Lucy is out there in the dark with Tartaros? She could be killed!"

Lucy smiled kindly at her caring sister, "thank you, Erza, but I'll be okay. I can take care of myself."

"She's a big girl, Erza," Makarov reassured, "she'll be okay."

"I'll come straight home after I deliver Master's money pouch to him, Erza," Lucy smiled, pulling her red hood over her head. "I promise."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sky matched Lucy's hair as she trudged on, looking for the pouch. She knew what it looked like: small and brown with a zipper to keep it shut. However, the road to Sabertooth was a long one and Lucy had no clue how long she'd be searching for. It could take possibly hours.

Sighing at this, she continued down the small path, hopefully the pouch would reflect off the sky, that is, assuming the sun would remain still until she was near it. It took Lucy another five minutes until her wish came true. She nearly missed it; she walked past it before it shone in her eyes, causing her to turn back. It was wedged between two rocks just next to the path with dirt and grass scattered on it. Juvia must've been being chased by the werewolves to drop this without knowing and it looked like it had been trampled on too.

Picking it up, she saw that she was right: there was one pair of human footprints surrounded by a dozen wolf prints. Lucy hoped Juvia was okay: she arrived at Fairy Tail before Lucy's team had and she hadn't seen her.

Smiling at her success, Red Riding Hood started her trek back. She hadn't been too far along the path, but far enough to take maybe half an hour. She knew a shortcut though and smiled as she veered from the path. She made a left and kept going.

Ten minutes later, Lucy found herself amongst the small battlefield her team and she had fought at during their mission earlier in the day. There was blood, but not too much and a few dead werewolves here and there.

Lucy's eyes grew grim as she looked amongst them all; she bit her lip before attempting to continue.

She suddenly stopped. What was that?

…

There was a groaning noise.

Turning back, Lucy looked amongst the dead. None of them seemed alive, but who was groaning?

The blonde's face twisted into a mixture of confusion and curiosity. She followed the noise carefully and quietly in case it was a trap, but something told her that it wasn't. Coming around a tree, her eyes widened at the barely conscious werewolf lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Oh my gosh…" She breathed. There was so much blood…

At the sound of a human voice, the werewolf shot up - or attempted to - to defend himself, but he could hardly get onto his knees. In place of this, the loud intimidating growl coming from the back of his throat, proved he wasn't human and his eyes flashed wildly.

"Natsu!" Lucy put a hand to her mouth and began to carefully make her way to his side. He must've been apart of their fight during her mission. How come she didn't see him. An aching feel settled within her stomach: which one of her friends almost killed him? "Natsu, it's me! Shhh, calm down; it's just me."

He seemed to be looking at her, but wasn't recognizing her. If she got too close, he'd scratch her with his nails.

" _He's hallucinating,_ " Lucy realized, " _with so much blood loss, he's hallucinating._ "

She tried again, creeping closer, "Natsu, it's just me. It's Lucy. Remember? I'm your friend."

It was the first time she said it and it felt warmly funny coming out of her mouth. She hadn't even had the consideration of him being a possible friend at all. She hadn't thought about it, hadn't even admitted to herself. Seeing him here now though, a wounded person on the ground, Lucy realized she reacted the same way as if one of her teammates were wounded. She realized she cared for his wellbeing, werewolf or not. Besides, he did save her life and Wendy's too.

Natsu's eyes widened for a moment and his growls lessened, but he was still tense and cautious. She didn't blame him - she was the same way with him.

"Natsu," she quietly said as she got on her knees at his level. Maybe then, he'd realize she meant no harm. She crawled toward him and stretched out her hand just enough to lay it gently on his arm. "Natsu…calm down, please."

His growls stopped, but his breath came short, "L-Lucy?"

Lucy let the breath she didn't know she was holding, out in relief, she quickly crawled the rest of the way toward him. "Natsu!" She was so worried.

Natsu's mouth, with a blood trail stained on his chin, twisted into a painful smile. He let out a breathy chuckle, "it's good to see you too, Lucy." She didn't like his airy whispers.

Both her hands came to her mouth as she examined him. There were a few marks and injuries here and there, including Natsu's black eye, but the main thing that did him in was the gash in his side. Someone had impales him.

Someone, as in, one of her friends…

Lucy brushed away the thought and placed her hand near Natsu's, right above the gash in an ill attempt to stop the blood flow. Assessing all the blood, it seemed the weapon came out of his back - all the way through.

"Are you okay?" Lucy looked down at his face as she blinked away at the tears stinging her eyes. She didn't realize she was cradling his head in her arms.

"Do I _look_ okay?" His smart remark warmed Lucy's bones; at least his humor was still intact.

"Crap, I don't have any supplies," she said to herself. At least, she had no supplies for wounds like this. They were all first-aid bandages.

Her eyes widened as she realized something: she didn't know where Tartaros' base was and the Strauss' cottage was on the other side of the forest.

She had to take him to Fairy Tail.

Natsu seemed to read her mind, "n-no. No, Lucy, no. Please. They'll kill me and you know it."

"If I want to save you, I have to," She reasoned, already standing him up as she climbed to her feet as well. Natsu was too weak to fight against her grip and leaned against Lucy for support. He had an arm slung over her shoulders and she latched onto his wrist. Her other arm wrapped around his middle carefully as to not touch his wounds in order to keep him standing. He was heavy, but one time a year ago, she had to haul Gajeel back to Fairy Tail from three miles away. She could handle this if she went slow.

The Werewolf groaned loudly in pain as Little Red Riding Hood pulled him into a walk across the matted down grass, but he still argued through gritted teeth and pain, "L-Lucy, j-just take me to T-Tartaros. I-I know the way, I-I'll tell you how to get there."

"Then they'll kill me. They'll even smell me with you and your blood from a mile away."

"But F-Fairy Tail, t-they won't help me and you know it!"

"Yes, they would. They never turn aside someone in need, even an enemy," her mind flashed to Gajeel and Juvia who used to be apart of a cult who planned to destroy Fairy Tail. "Besides, I'm not taking you _directly_ to Fairy Tail."

Natsu didn't respond besides moaning and groaning. Lucy called out his name in a shaky whisper before looking over at him. His head was hung and swinging back and forth from their walking; his mouth was open in a form of an oval and fresh blood dripped from his bottom lip. His eyelids fluttered rapidly - you could see his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy squeaked, moving a little faster, "hang in there, Natsu! Please!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time Lucy arrived at edge of Fairy Tail Forest with Natsu in tow, the sky turned a dark orange, almost red; the sun was real low. Little Red Riding Hood could see Fairy Tail from where she was standing only slightly concealing it with trees. With her red cloak standing out in the forest, Lucy feared Erza would see them if she walked out the front door. Retracing her steps deeper in Tartaros' territory, Lucy stopped when she was behind a large tree, large enough for two people to sit side-by-side against it and she couldn't see her house if she looked around it. Lucy was positive that no one would hear them; it was far enough for her.

Carefully, she laid the unconscious werewolf against the bark and stretched her aching shoulders. "Don't move," she pointed at his sleeping figure, "I'll be back shortly."

She was at the main hall within two minutes, Master's money pouch in her hand. She still didn't understand why he wanted it so badly, but he was relieved to get it back. Makarov opened it immediately, pouring all the contents out onto the table. Jewels came out along with a single silver ring with a blue crystal. Master Makarov picked it up and sighed in relief, thanking Little Red Riding Hood, and stuffing it into his pocket safely. Lucy didn't question the ring's importance, but she assumed that was what he was worried about.

Just like she promised, Lucy went straight home to Erza, but quickly; she was too worried about Natsu's wounds to dawdle.

Erza was still in the bathroom when she arrived, giving the blonde the opportunity to grab all the medical supplies she could that would treat a open gash. She stuffed it in a basket and set it on her bed; she knocked on the bathroom door lastly, out of breath from rushing.

"Erza," Lucy tried to quiet her blood pumping in her ears. "It's me, I just wanted to let you know I'm back. I'm very tired and going straight to bed."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know," the redhead replied.

Lucy shut the door to her room then, locking it, and grabbing a strong light; it was now twilight outside and she would need to see. She threw her hood over her head once more and grabbed her basket, sitting on her windowsill over her bed as she clicked open the glass.

"Goodnight Lucy," Erza called from outside her door.

The blonde nearly screamed in fright, but turned around to reply and turn off her lamp, "goodnight Erza."

The shadowy footsteps underneath Lucy's door disappeared. She sighed in relief, jumping out her window and shutting the glass behind her.

" _Please be okay, Natsu_ ," she was on her way.

He was still unconscious by the time Lucy was back. He looked pale in the face and was sitting in a bit of blood. He's lost too much blood…

Lucy tugged Natsu away from the tree trunk, "okay, Natsu, can you hear me? You're going to have to help me with this."

His onyx eyes fluttered open and shut and he groaned in pain.

"I need you to sit up for me, okay? I can't do this with you lying on the ground."

He grunted while Lucy slowly let go of his shoulders, he was sitting up on his own, but it was taking a lot of his strength. At least he could hear her.

Lucy smiled, "good! Thank you! This might hurt a bit, but it will help, I promise."

Natsu's vest and scarf were stained with blood and she found herself pulling them off him. " _I never thought I'd be pulling a shirt off a werewolf to care to his wounds._ " It was quite amusing, but she found herself blushing at his exposed skin. With gritted teeth and concentration, the blonde worked away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She was so tired by the time she finished bandaging Natsu's biggest wound in his side. She was proud of herself though: she had successfully stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wounds. Bandages wrapped around his torso several times and to keep it from sliding down, it traveled up over his shoulder multiple times as well. She had wrapped a cut on his head and several on his arms, there was also a bad slice on his shin, but that was only one on both his legs.

" _He'll be okay…_ " she thought as she listened to his breathing relax. She began to treat her own minor wounds from her teams' mission.

Lucy didn't plan on going back home and leaving Natsu here in the cold and she couldn't take him in her house. Erza would freak out at the sight of a werewolf sleeping on the couch. Lucy would stay out here with him until he awoke.

But he was shivering, she could tell.

Without hesitation, Lucy unbuttoned her thick, wooly red cloak and draped it over Natsu like a blanket. She laid back against the tree and watched as his chattering teeth evenly breathed up puffs of warm air. Red Riding Hood rubbed her arms together for warm and shifted uncomfortably; she felt strange without her cloak, but paid it no might.

She watched him sleep peacefully as her eyes began to close. He would be okay.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy woke up the next morning with her red cloak draped over the top of her and Natsu lying against the large tree in a position that resembled a dog. His wolf ears responded to the warm breeze by twitching rapidly. His snores were loud which was what probably woke her up. That, or it was the sun that had greeted her from the horizon.

It was probably six or seven o'clock which means that Erza and all of Fairy Tail were still asleep. That was good, she could get back without causing panic.

Red Riding Hood stood up, groaning and rubbing at the ache in her neck. She stretched her arms and back as well before tying her hood around her shoulders. She should wash up.

She got on her knees in front of Natsu and nudged him gently. "Natsu," she whispered. "Natsu, wake up."

Natsu woke up with a loud intake of breath; his eyes opened a little as he lifted his head a bit, "Lucy…" His voice was groggily from sleep.

"It's okay; you can go back to sleep," Lucy smiled. "I'm just going home for a few minutes; I'll be back shortly. Can you stay here?"

He nodded, laying his head back down, "be safe." He closed his eyes.

"Its just around the bend," she replied, but he was already fast asleep once again to hear her.

Lucy left him there with the medical supplies and climbed back through her window into her bedroom. She showered quickly and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for her, Erza - when she woke up - and Natsu as well, but when she arrived, her older sister was standing there, munching on food.

"E-Erza!" Lucy exclaimed, she didn't expect her to be up so early.

"You're up early," the redhead echoed her thoughts, "I'm surprised."

"I-I wanted to get a head start on my daily training," Lucy uttered an excuse. She gathered her composer before swallowing to moisten her dry throat. "What are _you_ doing up so early?"

"Master is sending me on a two day solo mission. I was about to wake you up to let you know I was leaving soon, but it seems I don't have to," Erza gulped down the rest of her coffee and walked over to the sink to wash the empty mug and plate.

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"I'm being sent to the town of Crime Sorciere."

"Crime Sorciere? Isn't that a small town filled with criminals?"

"Yes, but according to Master, we have someone who I am to see. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"What will you be doing?"

"Classified for S-Class Fighters only, Lucy. Sorry."

"O-oh, that's okay."

Erza smiled, patting the blonde's head, "I hate to leave you alone for two days and two nights, but I know you can take care of yourself here. Just make sure to go see Levy and the others if you get lonely."

Lucy raised her eyebrows up at her sister, "you're leaving now?"

"In a few minutes, yes."

"Well, be careful, Erza."

"I will. I'm already packed; I just need to go to the main hall to tell Master that I'm leaving. Are you coming?"

Little Red Riding Hood shook her head, "no, I'm going to stay here; I need to eat and sharpen my weapon before I start training."

"If that's the case, I'll say my goodbye here," Erza smiled and embraced her sister. "Goodbye, Lucy. I'll see you in a few days. You be safe, okay? Don't go into Tartaros Territory unless the Master says so."

Lucy giggled: Erza always says that when she leaves for a while. "Yes, I know. You be safe too. Good luck on your mission."

They embraced again before Erza grabbed her luggage. "By the way," she called from halfway out the door, "I made breakfast for you; it's on the stove."

"Thank you, Erza. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

As the door clicked shut, Lucy had took the food from the pot, into a bowl, into her basket. There wasn't enough for both her and Natsu and she wasn't very hungry either; she decided on a simple apple for her. So she didn't seem suspicious, she felt her house from out her window again - it was a good thing that it led straight into the forest. It was great to be on the edge of town.

By the time she reached Natsu, he was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He must've just woken up again, but Lucy could tell how exhausted he was. She had an idea then, but didn't know if it was a good one. She decided to enforce it.

"Hey Natsu."

Natsu looked up at her and smiled, "hey Lucy."

"How're you feeling?" She sat down next to him, bringing out the delicious scrambled eggs with bacon and hash-browns.

"Like death on a cracker," he replied. "I was lying on roots that stuck into my back all night long and it hurt like heck. Not to mention, it was cold-"

He went quiet at the smell of warm food and took it gratefully from the blonde, swallowing is hastily. "Thank you," His mouth was full.

Lucy didn't think she had ever seen anyone eat as fast and sloppily as he. Before she could take a single bite out of her apple, Natsu was already done with his meal. She decided to wait a bit on her breakfast and would pop the question instead.

As she summoned her courage, the human and werewolf simply stared at each other, not quite knowing what to say. It was getting a bit awkward and Lucy could tell Natsu wanted to say something, but didn't quite know how to. She waited for him to speak, but when he didn't, she took a deep breath:

"Do you wanna come into my house?"

His eyes widened, "w-what?"

"My house. My sister is gone for two days and two nights which means it's just me at home and it's just around the bend here-"

"Are you crazy?" Natsu exclaimed, "do you realize what you're asking me? You're asking me to go to Fairy Tail; you're asking me to cross enemy lines."

"Crossing enemy lines is something my comrades and I do almost everyday," it was true for the both of them. Tartaros never came into Fairy Tail unless they were attacking; however, Fairy Tail fighters wander into the forest quite often. "No one is going to see you: my house is at the edge of the forest just over here and we can climb through the back window."

"I don't like it," he shook his head. "It makes me nervous…Being in Fairy Tail makes me very uneasy."

Lucy understand his emotions – she would feel the same way if their roles were reserved, but she knew that if Natsu stayed inside her house and Erza didn't surprisingly show up home earlier than expected. Everything should work out.

"Natsu," Little Red Riding Hood tried again, "you're not going to get any better lying on the cold hard ground. You said it yourself, you were sleeping on roots last night, which didn't help your wounds at all. I trust you and now you need to trust me." Natsu lifted his head at her words and his onyx eyes begin to light up. His mouth twitched upwards, but he remained silent. "I promise that no one is going to see you if you stay inside my house. You'll heal faster and be able to go back to Tartaros quicker. Please Natsu; I'll take care of you."

Natsu looked away, licking his fangs with his tongue in thought. Lucy watched this with a blushing face. It was an action that she found attractive, but as soon as the thought entered her mind, she shook it away. Attraction toward a werewolf: she wasn't even going to ponder it.

"Hmm," Natsu's unsure pout brought her attention back to him. "Okay, fine." He crossed his arms, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Lucy smiled, "thank you."

"Don't be thanking me," he pouted again, pulling himself to his feet. "If we get caught, they'll kill me and execute you as a traitor." He gasped in pain then, putting his hands against the bandaged gash in this side. Blood was seeping through the dirty wrappings.

Lucy's eyes widened and she caught him before he fell over, "I got you!" Natsu leaned on the short blonde for support, hissing in pain. "Lean against the tree and let me gather my things."

"Sure," he hissed, "I'll just wait here in pain and ponder what the afterlife is going to be like."

"Oh hush! You'll be fine; trust me," Lucy began to gather the medical supplies and empty dishes.

"I do trust you."

Red Riding Hood didn't turn her head to acknowledge the statement.

"It's not any less crazy though."

Lucy lifted her full basket and linked it in her arm, giving her two free hands to help Natsu stand up straight and walk. "Come on, let's go. It's just down here."

The werewolf leaned against Little Red Riding Hood, groaning, "I'm gonna die…"

"You're not going to die!"

"Shh! Fairy Tail fighters will hear us!" He whispered rather loudly.

Whereas he was correct, Lucy wasn't worried; she sighed, "it's seven o'clock in the morning – either my comrades are still sleeping or training."

"Still though," he continued to whisper and then groaned again: Fairy Tail was in their line of sight. "I'm gonna die…" he repeated.

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up! You're being too loud!" He hissed.

"No one can hear us, you stupid werewolf."

"Don't call me a werewolf in human territory…and I'm not stupid!"

"Sure you aren't," She slyly smiled at him and spoke again before he could make a snarky comment back. "We're here."

"Wait, this is it?"

"Yeah," Lucy propped pink haired man against the back wall of her house. "Why?"

"Nothing…I just thought it'd be farther in town than this. It's directly at the town line."

"That's what I told you less than five minutes ago," the blonde face palmed. "Wow, you really are stupid."

The werewolf acted hurt, "you are so mean."

Lucy turned to look at her window. It wasn't high from the ground at all means, but getting a wounded man through it would be difficult.

"You didn't think of that, did you?" Natsu smirked at her. Lucy hadn't realized she was thinking out loud. "Who's the stupid one now, you weirdo?"

"You are still," she stated and continued to ponder how this was going to work. Then, she realized what he had called her. "Hey! I'm not a weirdo."

Natsu smirked, "says the girl who taking a lowly werewolf like me into their home."

"Lowly?" She eyed him, "aren't you second-in-command of Tartaros? That's not lowly."

"Shh!" Natsu looked around. "Don't say that here! Come on, can we get inside now. I'm getting more nervous…"

"Okay, but it might hurt," she warned.

"I don't care; I just want inside."

Lucy jumped inside the window, landing on her bed before leaning out to take his hand. "Lean against the frame and prop yourself up," commanded she and Natsu did as he was told.

He was looking right into her eyes with an expression that made her gut uneasy. He was sucking his lips into his mouth to chew on them. His cheeks were tinted pink over the tan, but Lucy wasn't for certain if he was blushing of not. She ignored his look.

"Can you push yourself up with your arms?"

Instead of answering, he simply did as the question stated. His face twisted up in pain and Lucy quickly pulled him into her room without letting him know in advance.

"Wahh!" He exclaimed, sliding on top of her.

"Oofff!" She echoed as her back hit the sheets.

He was right on top of her with a red face – it was clear now – that mirrored her own. She was just as surprised as he was as their noses brushed against each other. He…actually smelled good; like a campfire. He felt like one too; he skin was hot against her. It was relaxing.

Suddenly, he smirked, lengthening her surprise and pinning her arms above her head with one hand.

"Wait! What are you-"

Then he was tickling her. Lucy screamed, laughed, and struggled in his strong grip, but couldn't get loose. Natsu laughed along with her in amusement, but it all ended when the blonde thrashed upward, kneeing him in his gut, not far from his wound.

"U-ugh…" he doubled over back on top of her, but his time, with his face buried in her neck. Lucy caught her breath with a red face, before apologizing. She wasn't sorry though; he deserved it.

"T-that hurt so much…"

"Get off me, Natsu…" Her words were harsh, but her voice was gentler than intended, but he didn't comment. Instead, he slowly moved to the side of her, allowing her to sit up and close the window and blinds. "Stay here as I go shut the curtains in my house."

"S-sure…"

Little Red Riding Hood patted her hot face as she walked around her house, concealing the sunlight. Before she made her way back to her bedroom, she made sure her front door was locked.

Natsu was no longer groaning when she reappeared at the bedside, but was still lying on her sheets, looking around her room. "Okay, it's safe for you to come out now."

"Is this your room?"

Lucy looked around at the dull purple walls with matching furniture, "yes," she sighed. "I know it's boring."

"I think it's cool. I haven't been in a house since before the war. I feel…a little bit human."

Lucy looked at him strangely before smiling. He must sleep on the ground with his pack or on cots. She was happy he was able to make him feel that way. "You're welcome to look around all you want."

"I would oblige, but I can't really stand up on my own."

"Right," she remembered. "Speaking of which, we need to change your bandages. Sit up."

Natsu tried his best to, but needed the blonde's help to do so. Lucy brought him to the bathroom and helped him sit on a stool within the large shower. "I'm gonna need you to take off your scarf and shirt." She walked over to grab a bottle of shampoo and heard the werewolf smirk:

"Are you asking me to undress, Lucy?" There was no denying this teasing tone.

Red Riding Hood spun to glare at him. Her face was pink, but she swallowed her pride. "Partially," she answered.

Natsu's smirk only grew, but he didn't comment. The blonde turned back around to give him as much privacy as she could as she set out fresh bandages and ointment. She couldn't deny, though, that she attentively listened to the sound of clothing rubbing against skin and the sound that followed when they greeted the shower floor.

Taking off her cloak so it wouldn't get wet, Lucy swished her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing the shampoo and turning around. Her face was redder than before: despite the bandages, the firm muscles were clearly defined and visible. Natsu had a nice figure for a werewolf with a fluffy pink tail and pink ears atop his head. His smirk drew her attention, which was bigger than ever – he was clearly showing off.

"Are you checking me out, Lucy?" he teased.

She pouted and ignored him which only made him smirk more. Lucy turned the shower head on and began to wash his hair; it had intrigued her. It seems werewolf hair was fluffier and softer than normal human hair. Red Riding Hood loved running her fingers through the wet, dark pink hair and at the corner of her eye in the mirror, the content look on Natsu's face said the same thing.

His hair was really dirty; he hadn't washed it in a while. When it was dry, it was much more pleasant to run her fingers through, but Lucy didn't speak on this thought. It was cute the way Natsu's wolf ears would constantly twitch as she blow-dried his pink locks; a small smile found it's way to her lips.

" _I'm sure it's not what he's used to. I think he likes it though._ " If he did, he didn't voice it.

When his hair was dry, Lucy removed his dirty bandages, replacing them with new ones with ointment to help sooth and heal. When she was busy with the mark on the side of his forehead, she caught him staring at her once again and he had a strange look in his eyes.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"…Nothing."

She let it go and tightened the bandage across his forehead. When she was finished, she wiped the sweat from her brow and turned around to walk to the sink.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Lucy's face went red, "N-Natsu?"

"Thank you," he said into her back; she could hear the gratefulness in her voice. "You didn't have to do this. My pack would've found me and helped me. You didn't have to risk your life and take me into your house."

Lucy smiled, "what are friends for?"

She felt him grin against her skin. "Thank you," he repeated.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Okay, I'm going to try not to make this long and dramatic. I have been gone for five months which made me ashamed at first, but getting a seasonal job on top of homework and stressful life issues will do that to you. When I first created this**

 **account, I told myself that I wasn't going to be like other people when they disappear for months on end. On the receiving end of this, I hated being left on a cliffhanger for months on end waiting for the next update and I didn't want to be that kind of person. However, I've learned that sometimes, disappearing can't be helped. Everybody who has an online life also has a life outside the screen. When problems appear at your door and stress you to no end, you need to put a hold on some things and deal with it. "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade." When life gives you problems, you overcome them. Disappearing for months can't be helped, I've learned that, and I'll probably have to do it again later in the future, but I'm back now and ready to write again.**

 **Despite this, you guys on the receiving end had to wait a long time for this update. I'm sorry and hope you forgive me for leaving. This long chapter is for those who waited. Thank you for sticking with me. :D**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
